The present invention relates to a method and system for application module deployment optimization. The present invention operates in the general environment of runtime optimization of modularized system.
Modularity enables a system to be defined in terms of a set of modules and for those modules to be independently modifiable without causing unexpected consequences. OSGi is a modularity technology for Java that can extend a Java jar with metadata that describes the jar as a software module, including information about the Java packages it provides or requires. The OSGi specification describes a modular system and a service platform for the Java programming language that implements a complete and dynamic component model, something that does not exist in standalone Java Runtime Environment (JRE) or other virtual machine environments. Java and all Java-based trademarks and logos are trademarks or registered trademarks of Oracle and/or its affiliates.
The packages that the module provides and requires are expressed in a Jar manifest declaratively which means that OSGi can help preserve information about a system's architecture and that static analysis tools can ensure a system is complete.